Ichiban
by Kaiaken
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped! All of Konoha fear the Atatsuki have him, but who will be the one to save him. SasuNaru....
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Ichiban**

_**Author's note: Many thought I had disappeared from this website: They were wrong... Anyways I have returned, back on the SasuNaru Bandwagon!**_

_**8...8 **_

_The thing I treasure most in life  
Cannot be taken away_

_There will never be a reason why  
I will surrender to your advice_

_To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I will make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive..._

_I'm alive..._

_-Disturbed - I'm alive-_

_8...8 _

A boy sits on the roof of his apartment block. He gazes at the endless sky of the night, watching the stars gleam in the distance. He is compelled to reach out, almost believing he could touch those very stars he was looking at. His hair shimmers a silvery colour, a direct result of the full moon that night, and bright blue eyes sparkle under the moon's warm glow.

_It's been a while since I've been here..._He thinks as he continues to drift and dream, lost in his own little world.

His name is Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto. Since training with Jiraiya for 2 years he missed his village of Konoha. Despite being almost unwelcome there, it was still his home. He was born here, and this was where he would fulfill his dream of becoming the Hokage. But he had a much larger dream he wished to fulfill first before becoming Hokage...

_I want..._ He thought, trying to supress his anger and sadness that wanted to reach the surface. _I want him to return..._

_Sasuke..._

He hugged his knees tight, feeling his fight against his emotions fail. He buried his head against his knees and sobbed angrily, his emotions coming to the surface.

_Why does it have to be like this? I wanted so much to save Sasuke...if only I was stronger..._

As the boy cries under the moonlight, a voice calls out to him, a female calling out his name...

_Uzumaki...Uzumaki Naruto..._

Naruto looked up, tears streaming from his face. He looked around, there was no one in sight. But he could still hear the voice call him.

"Who's there?" He calls out, looking around.

_My name is Aoi...I have come to aid you..._

"Aid me?" He asks as his curiosity peaks. "Why do you want to aid me?" He noticed a spark appear before him, the spark changing into the form of a woman, however the form was only a sillouette. She held out her hand to Naruto...

_You wish for power...I have been sent to grant that power to you, so that you are stronger and can achieve more...of your desires..._

Naruto looked puzzled. What was this 'Aoi' on about? She edged her hand slightly closer to Naruto.

_Take my hand Naruto...and when you do, all of your desires will be fulfilled, all of your wishes will be achieved... _Naruto could only think of Sasuke as he reached for the sillouhette's hand.

_Sasuke...I want you to return to me... and I will fight to get you back..._

With one blinding light, the woman and Naruto vanished into the night...

8...8

HAW HAW...There is your beginning!

More soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**ICHIBAN**

Chapter 1: Return.

8…8

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HE'S DISAPPEARED'?" The voice of the Hokage bellowed as she was given the news of Naruto's disappearance. The one breaking this news to her was none other than Kakashi, who was quite concerned about Naruto's safety as well.

"He hasn't been attending any of his missions this week, and no one has caught any sight of him during that time either," the Jounin could only say as Tsunade slumped into her chair. Her worry was apparent, and fears were quickly rising.

"Do you think the Atatsuki infiltrated the village?" she said, coming to some form of theory.

"No."

"No? Why do you say that?" Tsunade was curious now. If it wasn't the organisation 'Atatsuki', then who else could it be?

"I don't think Naruto would be caught that easily by Atatsuki," Kakashi stated as he turned to head for the door. "If anything, I believe that this is the work of someone else. Who though…." He opened the door and quickly exited the office, leaving the Godaime to her thoughts.

_An outside force? Who could have possibly infiltrated the village's guards without being noticed?_ As Tsunade pondered this, she turned to where the windows were and sighed.

"You can come out now, Sakura." The girl popped out from the curtains, a displeased look covering her face.

"Is it true that Naruto-kun's vanished?" she asked as Tsunade sighed.

"Yes. But as it stands we are unsure of who the culprit is or what their motives are…" Sakura's heart sank as soon as she heard this. She slowly walked outside to where there was some fresh air, leaving her mentor to do her job.

_Naruto….where are you?_

8…8

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to a blinding blue light. His body felt as though it had been asleep for days. He noted that he was in a place that looked more like a dark cave; the only light that made the place visible was a strange blue orb.

_So you are awake, Uzumaki Naruto…._

Naruto looked around and surely enough, beside the glowing orb of blue, stood Aoi.

"Is that you Aoi?" Naruto asked, just to be sure.

_Yes Naruto… Please come forward…_

Despite his mind screaming for him not to go, his legs moved to where the orb, and where Aoi were. He stopped just in front of the floating blue light.

_Naruto, in order to fulfil all your goals and dreams…You must touch the blue light._

Without hesitation Naruto reached for the orb. It was warm and it sent tingles down the jinchuuriki's body. But no sooner did he touch the blue orb, the orb started to engulf him.

"Aoi, what's happening!" Naruto shouted as Aoi watched on.

_Relax, Naruto…The light of Shaeda grants those who wish for it power…_ Naruto could only stand still as his body was engulfed in the blue glow. He felt his body fall asleep and he could hear the faint voice of Aoi.

_Naruto… you are currently in the chamber of Shaeda's light. Until your power is ready to blossom, this is where you will stay. It will not take too long; I will be here when you return…_

Naruto's eyes slowly closed as he heard the last words. As Aoi disappeared once more, she whispered to herself…

_The Atatsuki will not have the demon inside you…if you become the demon…_

8…8

"Has everyone searched the village?" Iruka asked the search party after they returned. They had spent hours trying to locate Naruto, and by then it was reaching sundown.

"Yes, and there is no sign of Naruto anywhere…" One man said. Iruka sighed, signalling all of the search party to end the search for the day. The Chuunin look up at the sky miserably, worried for his former student. He turned to walk home when he was confronted by a man in a black cape.

"Can I help you?" Iruka enquired.

"I came to visit this village and overheard that someone disappeared…." The voice of the caped man was deep, and to Iruka, strangely familiar...

"Yes."

"So, who disappeared?"

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto…" Iruka noticed then noticed the caped man's hands were shaking at this news. The fists soon clenched and under the cape, Iruka saw an expression of anger.

"So Naruto was caught….? Urusatonkachi!" the voice simply replied as the cape was lifted. As soon as it was however Iruka's eyes widened and his expression changed to shocked. "Iruka-sensei, long time no see…."

"It's you….Uchiha Sasuke…."

8…8

Haw haw….a cliffie….Stay tuned for chapter 2. Keep in mind that once every week on Mondays my story will be updated, so yeah.

Thanks

KaIaKeN


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery

Ichiban

Chapter 3

Author's note: Someone said they wanted longer chapters, so here it is :P Apologies for being slightly late though. Just got back from holidays.

8…8

"…Uchiha…Sasuke…" Iruka stuttered as he stared at the figure in front of him. The boy had grown immensely since the last time Iruka saw Sasuke. He had grown taller, his body more toned, leaving little sign that he was only a youth. Sasuke's black hair, which once stuck outwards, was now longer. As well as this it no longer stuck out, rather it just grew and covered his ears and reached all the way to his shoulders.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke? You know that you are being sought after, right?"

"Yes, but I am here for a different reason…" Sasuke's eyes seemed to burn as Iruka looked on, listening to every word the boy said. "I have no time to explain but please take me to the Hokage."

"O…Ok…" was Iruka's reply. As the two started walking, Sasuke turned his head to talk to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, how has Naruto been since I left?" Iruka looked at him for a moment before answering.

"How else? He's been depressed and saddened by your departure," The chuunin sighed as he recalled all the moments he spotted and even talked to the Jinchuuriki. "He really hasn't been the same since you left, but then again no one really…" Iruka was about to continue when he saw the expression on Sasuke's face fall to an emotion of regret. So the chuunin thought best not to continue.

The two men did not speak a word to each other, even when they reached the Hokage's office. As Sasuke was about to head in, Iruka spoke one last time.

"Sasuke….please bring Naruto back to the Konohagakure…" Sasuke processed the request into his head, replying with a nod as he disappeared into the door. No sooner did Sasuke enter the Hokage's office, he noted that only the Hokage, and Sakura, were present.

"Long time no see, Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade said as Sasuke simply bowed. Sakura was overjoyed.

"Is it you…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. The person that she loved had returned to the village he abandoned. She wanted to reach out to him, to touch him once more. But as she started to walk over to him, he started to speak harshly.

"Tsunade-sama, have you located Naruto?" His voice had a hint of worry, and to Sakura, Sasuke sounded almost sounded as though he was scared.

_But why would he be scared…unless…_ As Sakura continued to ponder, Tsunade answered the Uchiha's question.

"We are looking into the situation and we're doing everything we can to find Naruto, but so far our findings have turned up empty." Sasuke's face began to quiver at the news that Naruto had not been found.

"Do you know who took him? Was it Itachi?" Sasuke sounded desperate this time, and Sakura's fears were beginning to be realised. Tsunade just sighed as she picked up her tea cup from the side of her desk. She sipped the contents of the cup briefly before speaking.

"Sasuke, we are doing all we can to find him," The calm front could not be kept any longer by Sasuke. He went to the desk and slammed his hands into the wooden structure.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" the Uchiha shouted as his frustrations were released. Tsunade stood as she released her fury.

"Uchiha Sasuke, keep in mind that YOU left this village 2 years ago, and now you want to know the issues of this Village?" She said coldly, silencing the Uchiha teen almost instantly. "What is your intention to be here, and why are you not with Orochimaru?"

"I don't need to tell you my business here," Sasuke had instantly returned to the calm and extremely cold self that he was renowned for. "In any case I will look for Naruto with you. What I do after is of no-one's concern." With this Sasuke turned to the door, but not before being stopped by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…Please don't leave the village again…" she whimpered as Sasuke turned his head to look at her. "We all miss you, I miss you…"

"I see you still harbour those useless feelings for me…" the Uchiha simply said, leaving a shocked expression on Sakura's face. "I'm off to look for Naruto now." As he started walking, Sakura could not restrain the fear and sadness any longer.

"Sasuke, why are you so desperate to find Naruto!" She shouted at the Uchiha. "Why do you care so much about what happens to him? Why…" Sasuke turned his head away, walking towards the door. As he turned the knob, he answered Sakura's question…

"I think you've already figured it out, Sakura…" Sasuke answered as he walked out of the door. Sakura could only slump to the floor as her fear was realised.

_So you came because of love…for him…_

8…8

Sasuke began to run through the crowds of Konoha. He failed to remember that Fridays at the Konohagakure were market days, and the streets were loaded with people from various countries, all wishing to purchase and sell their wares. As Sasuke continue to run through the mass of shoppers, he was stopped by the voice of an old lady.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I presume…" Was all she said as Sasuke stopped at her stall.

"How do you know my name…?" He enquired coldly as the aged woman smiled.

"My name is Shigura, and I bring you information…" Sasuke didn't know what the woman was on about, so he listened. "It regards the whereabouts of your lost friend…" Black eyes widened as Sasuke knelt in front of the old woman.

"You know where Naruto is?" the Uchiha said loudly as Shigura nodded. She simply took out a pendant from her shoal and handed it to the boy.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the trinket. It was of a woman. Shigura smiled as she explained.

"Her name is Aoi. She is the wanderer of the forbidden Konoha forest." Shigura smiled as she explained. "She is the culprit of your friend's kidnapping." Sasuke looked at the picture again. The woman seemed innocent and peaceful.

"What is she doing with Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he enquired further.

"You don't know about your friend do you…have you heard about the legend of the Kyuubi?" Sasuke nodded as Shigura continued. "They say that the Kyuubi was sealed in a single living soul, a baby born under this very village…and that was 15 years ago…"

"WHAT! You're not saying that Naruto..." Sasuke stammered as he fell backwards through shock.

"Yes your friend is the jar that holds the Kyuubi…" Shigura whispered as Sasuke was placed in a temporary state of shock. "The spirit of Aoi wishes to exact her revenge on the world by fusing your friend and the Kyuubi together…" Sasuke was snapped out of his state of scaring when he heard that sentence, finding that there was something not right about it.

"A spirit?" Sasuke looked confused as Shigura laughed.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention this, Aoi died about 1000 years ago, only her spirit remains…" Sasuke just looked at the old woman, confused as anything. Aoi was DEAD? And Naruto was captured by a dead woman?

"I will tell you her story…." And so Shigura began her tale.

_Sugawara Aoi…. She was known as the sunflower of heaven. _

_Aoi was born in the Konohagakure and grew up like a normal child. But since birth her parents knew of her magic abilities, as well as ability to heal. Her powers were soon discovered and she was exploited for all sorts of means, good and bad._

_But eventually the evil exploits over-ran the good, and her heart was slowly twisted. When she turned 24, she decided to conduct ill-willed and frightening experiments. Her last crime was that she defiled a child of his face and hands, before turning the poor boy into a frightening creature using the genes of a wolf. She was hung and her body was hidden deep within the depths of Konoha forest.._

As Shigura finished the story, she noted that Sasuke's face had gone partially whiter than before.

"Now Sasuke, you have to find your friend before it is too late…the world is at stake…." With this Shigura disappeared. Sasuke sighed as he stood up, noticing that he still had the pendant in his hand. He looked at it before hearing a familiar voice in his head.

_Uchiha Sasuke, the fate of the world is at stake. I will be here to protect you but only love can save your friend… _

"Shigura?" Sasuke looked around. There was no one in sight that looked remotely like the old woman. He looked at the pendant before running in the direction of Konoha forest…

8…8

"Where am I?" Naruto's mind asked as he was standing in a world of white.

_This is your sub-conscious mind boy, I have been brought here by that Ghost…_

Naruto turned to find that the Kyuubi himself was sitting behind him. If the Kyuubi was not known to be violent and cruel towards all, Naruto would have thought of the giant fox as a majestic creature.

"The Kyuubi? What are you doing here?" Naruto could hear the fox gruff as the animal stood up.

_We are here to fuse…_ Naruto stared at the fox for a moment, before registering the words the demon animal said.

"FUSE!"

_Yes you stupid boy! You are here because that ghost brought you here and whether you or I like it or not, I am going to be one with you…_

Naruto fell onto his bottom as the news was clear. Aoi wanted to fuse him and the Demon fox together? How could she pull off such a near-impossible feat. As he thought of what he would look like fused with a giant demon fox, he saw the Kyuubi light up for some reason.

"Hey you fox…what are you doing?" Naruto started to panic. What was happening to the demon?

_This is the beginning, I will be fusing with you now…_ It wasn't long before the Kyuubi's form disappeared, leaving only a red spark behind. It stood in a state of suspended animation for a moment before it sped towards Naruto. The spark hit the blonde boy's chest, the pain quickly taking over his soul.

"No! THIS is TOO MUCH!" Naruto screamed as his subconscious mind passed out from the pain and the stress it was having on his spirit.

8…8

Sasuke ran to the gates of Konoha, where the border between the outside world and the village resided. Sasuke quickly passed through the gates, meanwhile bewildering the guards who were outside at the time. He ran and ran, until he was well out of reach of Konohagakure. Then he stopped…

"From what I know the only way to get to the forbidden forests is by foot…That'll take me about 5 hrs." He was prepared to walk when he was stopped by a girl with a staff on her back.

8…8

_Sadako should take care of any intruders coming to save Naruto…_ Aoi spoke as her silhouette moved to the pod where Naruto was being held captive.

_Naruto…Soon you will have power beyond your wildest dreams…Then you can take over the entirety of the world… Yamamura! Kinamori!_ Two figures appeared before the silhouette of Aoi, bowing down instantly before their higher command.

"Yes Lady Aoi!" The pair replied in unison. Yamamoto and Kinamori were demon twins, born under the Zodiac of the Dragon. Yamamoto was a male, Kinamori was female, both with matching Pink hair colour, both with short hair cuts and both just as deadly as each other.

_Your duty is to protect Naruto-sama from the people that wish to steal him away…_

"YES Ma'am!" With this they disappeared.

8…8

OH NO another cliffie. Oh well you'll have to wait until next week. Ja ne!

KaIaKeN!


	4. Chapter 4: Begin!

ICHIBAN

Chapter 4

Author's note: Chapter 5 will be somewhat an amusing chapter. You will see why….

8…8

"Well well, an intruder," The girl said as Sasuke looked at her. She wore a white sash and her hair was incredibly long, with a pitch black tone to it. Her eyes were black and her look was child-like. "I am surprised the only thing Konoha sent to save the Kyuubi was a scrawny man.

Sasuke looked at her angrily. SCRAWNY! He wanted to wrap his fingers around her neck and squeeze tightly. But he was on a mission.

"That's rich coming from a girl who is standing in the middle of the road," Sasuke just replied as Sadako looked at him, confused but amused. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get to the forbidden forest." He took a step forward and he felt something press against his chin. He looked down and it was the girl, except her child-like look was gone, replaced with a malicious stare.

"I should probably introduce myself. I am Sadako of the Sand, and I am one of Lady Aoi's guards." As soon as Sasuke heard the words "Aoi", he jumped back and Sadako prepared her staff for a battle. "I refuse to let you through unless you kill me." Sasuke just looked at her. He pulled out 3 shuriken, and stood ready for battle.

"I guess Aoi wants Naruto all to herself…" he whispered as he and Sadako charged at

Each other.

8…8

Aoi stood as she gazed at the pod endlessly.

_Soon Naruto you will be able to spread your wings and fly…Only a few more hours…_

She turned to where Yamamura was sitting. He was trying to calm down his twin sister, Kinamori, down. She was crying again because she had a nightmare and Yamamura was right there to soothe her. He had laid his sister's head on his knees and she just crouched into a little ball as her brother stroked her hair lightly, calming her with words. The silhouette floated towards where the twins were and Yamamura looked up.

_Did she have another nightmare? _ Aoi said as Yamamura nodded, before looking down at his sister.

"Yes, she's been having strange nightmares lately," he replied, watching his sister sleep. "She can be a sensitive one."

_I see. Keep taking care of your sister like you always do…._ Yamamura nodded again as he laid his sister on a pillow, before laying himself beside her to sleep.

Aoi thought as she wandered back to the pod where Naruto was being held captive, _those siblings are inseparable. They will either live together or die together. That kind of bond is rare in siblings, don't you think Naruto?_ She stood at the pod again, watching the Jinchuuriki transform.

8…8

Sasuke threw kunai after Kunai at Sadako, knowing that any normal person would not be able to dodge them at the velocity that they were going. However Sasuke also realised that Sadako was most likely NOT human. Sadako only laughed as she dodged every attack he dealt her.

"How sad. You can't even hit me," Sadako simply said as the attacks from the Uchiha ceased for a moment. "You're supposed to save the Jinchuuriki? You can't even fight for yourself." Sadako pulled her staff from her back and stood in a fighting stance, ready to attack.

"Now let me show you how it is REALLY done….." Sasuke didn't even know what was happening before he saw Sadako disappear. He looked around before turning. She was behind him, before hitting him with her staff at such a speed that it sent Sasuke flying to the ground. He slowly stood up again though.

"So this is your true self eh?" Sasuke said, smirking a little. "I'm actually excited…How about you Sadako?" Sadako smirked back at the remark.

"It HAS been a while since I battled like this. But I know you're holding back…" Sadako replied as the Uchiha closed his eyes….

"You're right….SHARINGAN!"

The Battle has now begun….

8…8

Sorry this is a short chapter. What with moving house it's been hectic for me. Please keep posted for a surprise chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Fighter

ICHIBAN – Chapter 5

-I know it took me a WHILE TO UPDATE!-

O….O

"SHARINGAN!"

Sadako watched in amazement as Sasuke's eyes turned into the feared red eyes of the Sharingan. The eyes themselves not only gave her tingles down her spine, it also sent her fearing….

For her life….

No sooner did he release the full Sharingan, Sasuke attacked with full force. He ambushed Sadako from behind her, sending a Kunai flying into her shoulder. She stumbled and turned around, glaring at the Uchiha behind her.

"You…you think you can beat me that easily?" she yelled as Sasuke began to walk forward. Sadako's eyes widened as her fears rose to new levels. The Uchiha smirked before reaching her, kicking her face and sending her flying into a tree. Sadako couldn't move as Sasuke started walking over to her. She was frightened, afraid to die…

_No… I don't want to die here…not here….NOT BY THIS HUMAN!_

Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he felt a terrible Chakra from nearby. He looked to find that it was Sadako, her face covered in a hollow expression. _This is her true power!_ , thought Sasuke as he watched her release her full power. The cursed lines on her face appeared and her emotionless face turned into that of pure anger…

"You think you can kill me…."? She whispered as she looked up at Sasuke, shaking as she started to stand up. "YOU WILL NOT KILL ME FOR I AM…" She stopped when she felt a sharp blade pierce her stomach. Sasuke had made his move before anything was to happen.

"I am not ready to die in the hands of a demon yet…." Sasuke whispered as Sadako screamed, before dispersing into dust and soot. Sasuke looked down at Sadako's remains before turning to walk away.

_Naruto… You will not fall from grace…_

O…O

There were 3 lights that existed in Aoi's cave. Blue, red and pink were their colours. They were the life forms of her servants. Aoi looked at the wall and saw that the Blue one had lost its light, which meant only one thing…

_Sadako has been killed..? Her opponent is no ordinary man…._

She turned to where Yamamura and Kinamori were sleeping. She knew that they would sense Sadako's departure. Kinamori sat up at that moment, her tears as clear as day.

"Sadako-sama is gone…isn't she…" Kinamori said as the silhouette nodded in sadness. Yamamura slowly opened his eyes, reaching out for his little sister and hugging her as she cried. His face was twisted with sadness, as well as a burning for vengeance.

_So Yamamura, Kinamori. You want to claim vengeance for the death of Sadako, don't you?_ The twins nodded as they stood up, faces determined._ You must protect Naruto-sama from being taken away by the very people that will hurt him. For the revolution of the world, you MUST protect him._ The twins nodded in agreement as they bowed to the silhouette.

"Yes Lady Aoi, we will do as you command," the twins saluted as Aoi dispersed to the pod where the Jinchuuriki was being held captive. Hinamori and Yamamura stood up, holding their hands out. Sparks appeared and two swords were born from the sparks.

"So Kina-chan, are you ready to fight?" Yamamura turned to his sister, who was wiping her tears away.

"Yes Yama-onii," the twin sister nodded as she turned to her brother, hugging him before both the twins disappeared into the shadows.

O…O

Sasuke continued towards the entry of the forbidden forest, inching closer to the end of the path. He sat down to rest, feeling the growing hunger pains in his stomach. He looked around and noticed that there were some mushrooms near a pine tree.

_Why do those mushrooms look familiar?_ Sasuke wondered as he walked up to the pine tree and carefully plucked the mushrooms from the tree. He collected firewood and leaves, placing them gently on the ground before using a fire jutsu to start the fire.

As he started cooking the mushrooms he was continuously thinking why the mushrooms were so familiar. The mushrooms, that were yellow and green in colour, turned into a nice brown colour. Sasuke nodded to himself, confirming to himself that they were cooked enough. He took one from the fire and bit into it. A fruity flavour was emitted from the mushroom, but it was at that point that Sasuke REMEMBERED the mushrooms…

3 years ago

Kakashi walked his students around the forest, pointing out all the flora and fauna in the vicinity. Naruto was busy reading a comic while Sakura was gazing at Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand, was busy gazing at a spaced out Naruto. He spotted some unfamiliar mushrooms and decided to enquire about them.

"Kakashi-sensei, what kind of mushrooms are these?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the vegetable. Kakashi looked at where Sasuke was pointing at, before clearing his throat.

"Those are called Shinso Mushrooms, Sasuke," Kakashi said as he neared the plant. "Now you can eat these raw and they do nothing, however when cooked…." Sasuke's eyebrow raised as Kakashi stopped.

"If you cook them, what happens?" Naruto enquired as he saw the look on Kakashi's face, a faint blush appearing from nowhere.

"If you cook them, a fruity taste is ejected from the mushroom, however the flavouring and the liquid causing it is actually quite potent, and it will send hallucinations to the one who eats the mushroom…"

O…O

As Sasuke remembered this information, he felt his head spin.

"OH Shit….." He murmured as he started giggling. His giggling turned into fits of laughter as the surrounding area turned into a bright array of colours. He laughed as the coloured swirled about moved before his eyes. He stumbled around the place, running into trees, rocks, and all sorts of objects. He ran into a bear, but instead of running or fighting, he laughed at the bear, because in Sasuke's eyes the animal looked more like a marshmallow than a beast.

"Ahahahaaaa….Marshallow…." Sasuke murmured as he walked on, even stunning the bear from attacking Sasuke.

The Uchiha walked on in a daze for the entirety of the afternoon, before falling onto the crimson ground (that's what was going on in his head). He looked out at what he thought was a lake. The colour of the lake reminded him of Naruto, the one person who would never give up trying to gain his acknowledgement, his attention.

But he gained more from Sasuke than the Jinchuuriki even realised, he earned Sasuke's love and adoration, though the Uchiha himself would not admit it openly.

"Naruto…. I did acknowledge you….I did love you… I wanted you, but I never admitted it, never…." Sasuke sulked as he started to cry, a major effect of the mushrooms. He felt his head get heavy and he slowly drooped to the ground where his eyes became heavy with fatigue and sadness. As he dosed off to sleep he saw a figure emerge in the middle of the lake. It was Naruto.

_Naruto….I will always love you…._

O…O

Sasuke, in a drowsy state, slowly woke up to the sounds of birds singing in the distant trees, the smell of the fresh morning breeze and the sound of two harsh voices.

"Ready to die…?"

Sasuke's eyes flew open to find two figures looming over him.

"We are the twins Yamamura and Kinamori. For the sake of Sadako and Lady Aoi, we will kill you!" Sasuke just stood up, although his legs were slightly shaky, he was able to stand up straight.

" I have a slight headache so I would like to make this fight quick," Sasuke said as he pulled out his kunai, ready for battle.

O…O

Aoi watched as she opened the pod, a red glow showing the silhouette that the process of fusion was complete. Aoi opened the capsule and from its shell came a demon that looked as though he were human, his eyes glowng a bright, piercing red. From his back were 9 red tails. On his head were two ears that showed that he was a demon. The silhouette floated towards the demon, offering her hand to the beast.

_Are you ready for the new revolution of the world_? The silhouette spoke as the demon spoke.

"Yes, I am ready for the revolution," he said as Aoi pulled the demon towards her.

_Then you are ready to create a new world...Naruto-sama…._


	6. Chapter 6: Angels with demons

Ichiban: Chapter 6

O…O

Sasuke looked at the two twins, examining them. The girl was slightly smaller than her male counterpart, however the look in her eyes suggested that she was slightly weaker than the male. The male stood taller than his female partner, and he was ready to protect the female with his life.

"Brother, let me fight first," Kinamori announced to her sibling as the pink-haired male nodded, agreeing with her order. She stepped forward, pulling out three needles from her shirt pocket. Sasuke examined them closely, but could not find anything abnormal, except that there were ribbons tied to them.

"I assume you're more of Aoi's henchmen…" The Uchiha boy said as Kinamori smiled.

"Why yes, sir. We do serve Lady Aoi," the girl said, her voice reminding Sasuke of Sakura. "Right now I would be telling you to turn back, except you have committed one sin that will not be forgiven…." Sasuke looked at her mockingly, preparing his kunai for battle.

"And what may that be…?" No sooner did he ask that question, the happy expression on the girl's face became twisted with evil, anger and vengeance.

"YOU KILLED SADAKO AND NOW I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!" With this, Kinamori threw her needles in Sasuke's direction. However all three of them missed the Uchiha, one landing in front of him, and two behind him. Sasuke laughed at the demon girl, who stood with her arm out.

"Is that all you have, demon girl?" Sasuke scoffed at Kinamori. However Kinamori, whose arm was still out in the open, started laughing. "What is it? Why are you laughing?"

"You humans really are fools!" she laughed as she looked at the Uchiha mockingly. "I missed on purpose. Just look at where the needles have landed." Sasuke looked around, but it only took him an instant to realize why Kinamori was laughing. The needles were in a perfect triangle, and as Sasuke watched, Kinamori's hand, which had been held out, clenched into a fist, preparing for the final blow.

"Now you pathetic human, you will know what it is truly like to die…." Kinamori seethed as she pulled her arm back in, before holding it up to the sky. "Entrance to the Underworld Technique!!!" Sasuke could only watch as a dark hole began to grow from the middle of the triangle. He tried to escape out of the triangle, but a forcefield created by the needles prevented him from doing so. He could only watch as the hole became bigger. As the hole became too big for Sasuke to evade, he let out one last cry before plunging into the darkness.

"NARUTO!!!!" He yelled as he disappeared. The triangle soon became a giant black pyramid, shutting Sasuke in with no escape. Kinamori just sighed as she turned to her brother.

"Yama-Onii, it won't be too long before the human loses his mind and commits suicide…" Kinamori said as she ran into the arms of her brother.

0….0

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, thinking that he would soon feel the impact of the ground against his back. But he awoke to find that he was floating in nothing more than pitch black. Nothing but eternal darkness, surrounding him. Closing him in a black tomb. But besides the darkness, he could hear voices…

"Failure…"

"Who's there?" Sasuke looked around, frantic about the mysterious voice echoing. For some strange reason, the voice sounded familiar.

"You have failed the Uchihas, Sasuke…."

"What??" the Uchiha was a little more desperate this time, overwhelmed with fear and anger. "Who the hell is this?" He felt a warm presence behind him and he turned around, with kunai in hand. But what stood behind him would shake the Uchiha youth to his knees…

"Mom...? Dad…?"

0….0

Aoi's silhouette stood before the newly created Naruto, gazing endlessly at the creation she had helped in creating.

_Naruto-sama, words cannot describe how powerful and gallant you look." _The newly-formed Jinchuuriki looked at the floating silhouette, and smiled.

"When can I start my revolution?" He asked, his voice low and slightly irritated. Aoi could sense that he wanted to achieve something, and he was ready to do anything to achieve what he wanted.

_Not yet, Naruto-sama, first we must test your power… _Naruto looked at her as if she knew what she was doing..

"What do you think we should do, Aoi…?" Naruto enquired, his face grinning with an excitement he never knew existed. Aoi bowed her head as she told Naruto of her plan.

_Begin your revolution….In Konoha…_

0….0

"Mom…? Dad…? How can this be…?" Sasuke stammered as he stood in front of his parents.

"You have failed us in avenging us, you're nothing more than weak…" Sasuke's father echoed through the darkness.

"How can you be so spineless Sasuke?" Sasuke's mother wept as she cried in her hands. "We loved you so much and you couldn't defeat your brother…" Sasuke eyes welled with tears as he heard those words.

"But…mother…I've been trying…" Sasuke choked through tears of heartache. He couldn't believe that this was happening; that his mother and father were talking him down. But soon another voice echoed to Sasuke. However this voice would send shivers down his spine.

"Yes you failed them, you failed them all…." The voice said as Sasuke turned around. It was the one person who had alluded his grasp since the fall of the Uchiha Clan.

"I…ta…chi…" Sasuke's voice became scared and quivered, tears running down his pale face. "Why…are you here?"

"I'm always around wherever you are…watching you…laughing at your failure…" Itachi echoed mockingly as Sasuke stepped away from his brother, his face pale and afraid, scared of his fate.

"Leave me alone…" Sasuke whimpered, clasping his hands on his knees, closing his eyes.

"That's right Sasuke, you are a failure…." Itachi laughed as the villagers of Konoha appeared behind his brother. "It's all true Sasuke…you're a failure, and you will die a failure."

"You're a loser Sasuke," the voice of Sakura hollered.

"Yeah a loser…" Ino called behind her. The laughter and the sneering of the villagers tore at Sasuke like a blade going through his chest.

"Loser…"

"Failure…"

"You're better off dead…"

"Dead…"

"Dead…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Sasuke yelled as he felt his knees collapse under him, tears falling down his cheeks like endless streams. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! PLEASE….just don't condemn me…"

"See little brother? See how much everyone hates you?" The voice of Itachi hollered again as Sasuke looked up, his eyes empty and hollow, with endless tears running down his cheeks. His face was as pale as the moonlight, and his expression on his face lifeless and wilted.

"Everyone hates me??"

"Everyone would rather see you dead…"

"See me dead…"

"You're not even worth the space on this Earth….Perhaps you should end it…."

"End it…" Sasuke, without any thought or hesitation, reached his pocket for his spare kunai. He looked at the blade before holding it up over his head, aiming the blade at his neck. He was ready to take the final blow, before another voice echoed to him, a voice that sounded nothing less than sweet and loving.

"You're not a loser Sasuke…" Sasuke looked up, his eyes glowing slightly as he gazed at the figure in front of him.

"Naruto…?"

"You're not a loser Sasuke… You're a winner in my eyes… Please, fight and save me… I want you to save me…" Sasuke's eyes filled with life as Naruto reached forward and touched his face, wings appearing on Naruto's back as Sasuke reached forward and held whaat was, to him, his beloved.

"Sasuke,... I love you so much, I know you can save me…" Sasuke wiped his tears, and held his beloved tightly.

"I will save you…Naruto…I will…. Not…. LET YOU DOWN!!!" Sasuke screamed out loud as he was engulfed by the warm glow of his beloved's spirit.

0….0

Kinamori sensed a strong feeling coming from the pyramid, something that felt out of place.

"Yama-onii, something's not right," she said as she parted from her brother's arms. She went up to the pyramid, examining it. She watched as a crack appeared from the dark structure.

"Kina-chan, what is it?" Yamamura asked as his sister neared the pyramid, wondering about the growing crevice on the pyramid. She was within inches of the structure when a kunai suddenly appeared from where the crack was situated. It hit Kinamori in the chest, but what shocked the demon was the hand that was attached to the weapon. It was Sasuke's hand.

"But…how?" Kinamori growled in pain as another hand reached out, holding on to the edge of the gap, pulling out the body that the arms were attached to. Sasuke struggled out of the gaping crack, getting out before the structure imploded within itself. He held onto the Kunai, looking at the dying demon before smiling.

"I commend you for that genjutsu, it sends people mad right?" the Uchiha said as Yamamura looked on in horror. "Except you forgot one thing…"

"And…what was that?" Kinamori said as she came to terms with her fate.

"I had a guardian angel…." Sasuke smiled as he ripped the kunai into Kinamori's chest. The pain was only quick, but it was enough to make Kinamori scream.

_Yama-onii, don't hate me…._

"YAMAMURAAA!!!!" She screamed as she disappeared into dust, leaving her brother stunned. Her tears were all that were left on the dust that was once Kinamori, and it sent her brother into a state of shock.

"Kina…mori….?" Yamamura whimpered as he turned his head to Sasuke, his face contorted with rage. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD!!!" He lunged at the Uchiha, punching him and sending the youth flying to the ground. Sasuke wiped his lip of the blood as a result of the punch and stood up, kunai in hand for attack.

"Why don't you avenge your sister then?" Sasuke taunted as Yamamura summoned his weapon. A scythe appeared before him. Yamamura grabbed onto it and pointed his weapon directly at Sasuke.

"I plan on doing that…" Yamamura replied in a low and dangerous tone. Sasuke prepped his last Kunai for battle, and as he awaited the time to fight the demon, his thoughts were only on Naruto.

_Wait for me Naruto, wait for me…_

0….0

Aoi noticed the pink light of Kinamori had gone out. She knew that the fate of Sadako was also the fate of Kinamori.

_So whoever is fighting, and defeating the demons, he has to be a demon ninja of some form…_ Aoi thought as she looked at the last light, the light that belonged to Yamamura. Her thoughts were ceased however when she heard a screaming from nearby.

_Naruto…? _ Aoi instantly disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto. The Jinchuuriki was in pain, clutching to his heart as though it were about to break.

_What's the matter, Naruto-sama?_

"I feel…like someone's coming…." The blonde boy gasped behind gritted teeth, clutching his chest tighter. Aoi could only look on.

_Naruto-sama, your pain will be released… But first you must gain control of Konoha….Will you be alright…?_

Naruto stood up, and although he was still clutching his chest, he was ready to carry out the will that Aoi brainwashed him into thinking it was right.

"Yes…it's time we show Konoha who is the real Hokage…." Naruto hissed, his tails waving in the air as he and Aoi dispersed into the darkness.

0….0

EDITOR'S NOTE: Yeah yeah I took too long. It was just a big writer's block. But when I saw how MANY people wanted to read it…It just got me back on board.

So you will NOW see Ichiban completed…Happy:P


End file.
